What a Day
by Eltrish
Summary: Special fic for celebrating Superbi Squalo's birthday. Happy birthday Squalo! XD Double chapter, Double rated! It's full of XS! VIVA XS!
1. rated T: 13th March

BUON COMPELANNO MAMA SQUALOOO! XDD Semoga langgeng sama Papa Xanxus! XDD Semoga tambah manis, cantik, sexy, erotis, masochist, terus... ...eh tunggu, kok makin lama makin ngaco ya? hahahaha yasudahlah, lupakan. ...Ehem! Yang paling penting, semoga ga ada yang misahin Mama Squalo sama Papa Xanxus! XD UOOOO HIDUP XS! *lari-lari keliling kampung bawa bendera XS, YEAH!*

Once again, Happy Birthday Superbi Squalo, Rain Guardian of Varia!

...Ah, iya... satu lagi kelupaan. **Fic ini juga dalam rangka misi bersama Arisu-san meramaikan fandom KHR dengan XS.**

Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Amano Akira, Xanxus and Squalo belongs to each other and this fic belongs to me~

Warning: OOC, typo, gaje, abal, aneh, dll... Don't like it? Tell me so that I can improve and give the best shot I can... :D

Lastly, Happy reading~

* * *

Pagi hari.

Xanxus terbangun dari tidurnya. Sayangnya kali ini ia bangun bukan dengan cara yang diinginkan. Mau tak mau kelopak matanya yang berat terbuka begitu ia mendengar suara 'merdu' dari sang second-in-commandnya. Oh, seseorang, tolong sumpal telinganya dengan sesuatu supaya ia tidak perlu mendengar suara _itu_.

Namun sayang sekali saudara-saudara, doa Xanxus ditolak mentah-mentah.

Suara bantingan pintu terdengar dan disusul dengan langkah kaki yang semakin lama semakin terdengar dengan jelas. Tidak perlu seorang jenius untuk menebak kejadian selanjutnya.

"VOOOI! Aku datang untuk melaporkan misiku!" seru Squalo dengan suaranya yang 'oh-amat-sangat-indah' itu. Benar-benar deh, ia tidak peka dengan situasi yang ada. Tanpa pikir panjang, langsung saja ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pinggir tempat tidur Xanxus. Namun belum lama ia menghentikan langkahnya, tubuhnya sudah ditarik jatuh ke atas tempat tidur oleh sang pimpinan Varia.

"VOOOI! Xanxus!"

Dengan satu gerakan cepat, Xanxus sudah menodongkan pistolnya ke arah kepala Squalo. Sepasang mata Xanxus yang semerah batu ruby memicing tajam—memberikan intimidasi nyata pada second-in-commandnya. Jangan salahkan dia, siapa suruh Squalo membangunkannya dengan cara _terburuk _yang ada? Tidak tahukah ia kalau Xanxus tidak suka kalau tidurnya diusik?

Tapi bukan Squalo namanya kalau ia gentar hanya dengan 'sedikit' tatapan tajam dari Xanxus.

Hanya pelototan mata saja? Bukan masalah besar untuknya.

"VOOOI! Apa-apaan kau hah? Kau masih setengah tidur atau kau setengah mabuk? Ini _aku_, brengsek. Singkirkan pistolmu!"

Alis Xanxus berkerut samar begitu melihat respon dari Squalo. Tanpa banyak berkata lagi ia pun menarik rambut Squalo hingga nyaris membuat rain guardian Varia itu jatuh ke atas tubuhnya. Sebelum Squalo sempat protes atau mengumpat, Xanxus sudah menurunkan pistolnya turun ke arah leher Squalo. Matanya semakin memicing tajam. Tanpa ragu, Xanxus menarik pelatuk pistolnya.

"Kau yang apa-apaan, _stronzo_." ujar Xanxus setengah menggeram. "Kau minta mati, eh?"

"VOOI! Aku datang kesini untuk melaporkan misiku, brengsek! 'Ramah' sekali salammu! Kau tidak tahu ya kalau aku buru-buru datang kesini _hanya _untuk melaporkan misiku padamu?" seru Squalo mulai naik pitam. Ia melirik pistol Xanxus yang tinggal menunggu giliran untuk digunakan. Matanya memicing tajam lalu dengan sebelah tangan ia menepis pistol itu menjauh. "Kubilang singkirkan pistolmu, brengsek!"

Untuk beberapa saat Xanxus dan Squalo sama-sama terdiam dan saling melepar pandangan tajam dengan hawa pembunuh yang intens.

"Apa kau tahu _jam berapa_ sekarang, brengsek?" tanya Xanxus mendesis tajam. Tak lupa juga ia memberikan penekanan pada setiap kata yang diucapkannya. Terutama pada kata 'jam'.

"VOOOI! INI _SUDAH_ JAM 9 PAGI, BRENGSEK!"

"INI _MASIH _JAM 9 PAGI, _KASUZAME_!" geram Xanxus, habis sudah kesabarannya.

Ia kembali menarik rambut Squalo dengan kasar dan mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah kepalanya. "Sekali lagi kau membuat keributan dan mengganggu tidurku, akan kubuat lubang di kepalamu. Apa kau mengerti, sampah sialan?"

Sifat pemberontak memang sudah mendarah daging bagi Superbi Squalo. Namun kali ini ada baiknya ia menahan diri. Karena kalau tidak, mungkin Xanxus benar-benar akan membuat lubang di kepalanya tanpa ragu.

"Kalau sudah mengerti, cepat pergi." Xanxus melepaskan tangannya dari rambut Squalo yang terurai. "Jangan sekali-sekali menganggu tidurku lagi, _kasuzame_." ancamnya sebelum akhirnya ia kembali merebahkan diri.

Sepeninggalan bosnya yang kembali tidur, Squalo mendecak pelan sembari bersumpah serapah hebat dalam hati. Berbagai makian dan umpatan ia hadiahkan untuk bosnya itu. Andai saja ia bisa mengatakannya dengan suara keras, tentu hatinya akan terasa lebih lega.

Tapi sudahlah, Squalo tidak ada waktu untuk berandai-andai. Second-in-command Varia itu pun langsung angkat kaki dari kamar bosnya seketika ia sudah tidak ada keperluan lagi.

Setelah suara pintu tertutup terdengar, Xanxus kembali sendiri di dalam kamarnya. Ah, akhirnya, ia dapat kembali tidur dengan tenang.

Belum lama pikiran itu terlintas di kepalanya, mendadak ia kembali terjaga dari tidurnya karena mendengar suara bantingan pintu.

_Lagi-lagi_ ada yang mengganggu tidurnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun Squaly~ Semoga tahun ini menjadi tahun yang baik untuk—" Lussuria yang baru masuk sembari membawa kue ulang tahun lengkap dengan lilin di tangannya itu mendadak celingukan dengan wajah bingung. "Loh? Loh? Mana Squaly? Kupikir tadi dia masuk kesini?"

"Shishishi kurasa bos sudah mengusirnya pergi." ujar Bel sembari nyengir dengan cengiran chesirenya.

"Barusan aku melihatnya keluar dari kamar bos sambil uring-uringan." timpal Fran dengan nada monotonnya yang khas.

"Araa~ Benarkah? Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?" tanya Lussuria sembari memanyunkan bibirnya kecewa. "Kalau begitu kue ulang tahun yang sudah susah payah kubuat ini jadi sia-sia dong? Benar-benar deh, harusnya dari tadi kita tidak usah menunggu Le—"

DZING! DOR! DOR! DOR!

Dalam sekejap tiga peluru melesat dan _nyaris_ mengenai wajah Lussuria. Salah satu peluru bahkan berhasil menorehkan segaris luka di wajah sang sun guardian Varia itu.

Lussuria hanya bisa mengedip-ngedipkan matanya berkali-kali sembari membiarkan otaknnya mencerna kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Bel dan Fran dengan kompakan melihat ke arah peluru itu datang. Seperti yang bisa ditebak, bos mereka yang baru saja _kembali_ diganggu tidurnya tengah memegang pistol di tangannya dan mengarahkanya kepada mereka bertiga.

"...Kurasa sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengobrol disini. Bos terlihat tidak senang dengan kehadiran kita." ujar Fran tetap datar.

"Itu aku juga tahu, kodok!"

Syuut! JLEB!

Tiga pisau melesat dan menancap di punggung anggota baru Varia itu. Sang Illusionist Varia itu hanya melirik ke arah Bel tanpa menjerit atau mengaduh. "Senpai, yang barusan itu lumayan sakit."

"Itu juga aku tahu!"

Syuuut! JLEB!

"Aw..."

"Shishishi, itu salahmu sendiri kodok. Siapa suruh kau membuat pangeran ke—"

Sebelum sempat Bel menyelesaikan kata-katanya, beberapa peluru sudah melesat ke arahnya. Dan kali ini Xanxus benar-benar membidik dengan serius dan menjadikan pangeran bertiara itu sebagai targetnya. Kalau saja ia lengah sedikit dan telat menghindar, pastilah lebih dari satu peluru sudah bersarang di tubuhnya.

Begitu peluru-peluru yang berhasil dihindari oleh Bel itu menancap di dinding kamar Xanxus, ketiga anggota Varia itu kembali menoleh ke arah bos mereka yang masih berada di tempat tidur.

Astaga, baru sebentar mereka mengalihkan perhatian dari Xanxus tak terasa aura membunuh yang keluar dari sang pimpinan Varia itu sudah meningkat drastis dibandingkan sebelumnya.

"...Kalian semua... cepat pergi dari hadapanku dalam 5 detik atau kubuat tubuh kalian penuh dengan lubang, _sampah brengsek sialan._" ancam Xanxus sembari kembali menarik pelatuk dan mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah para guardiannya.

Tidak perlu menunggu 5 detik, ketiga anggota Varia itu sudah menghilang bersama angin dan kembali meninggalkan Xanxus sendiri.

Ah, akhirnya ia kembali sendiri lagi.

...Tapi tunggu dulu, belajar dari pengalamannya barusan Xanxus tidak mau buru-buru melanjutkan tidurnya dan berakhir dengan _gangguan_ yang _lagi-lagi_ datang tanpa diprediksikan.

Selang beberapa waktu setelahnya, terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat menuju ke arah kamarnya.

Nah, benar kan dugaannya? Lagi-lagi gangguan datang tanpa diundang.

Pintu kamar Xanxus kembali terbuka dan kali ini sosok Levi yang muncul di baliknya.

"Selamat pagi bo—"

DZING! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR!

"KELUAR!" geram Xanxus tanpa tunggu lama. Habis sudah pasokan kesabarannya dengan tiga gangguan pagi ini.

Ah, Levi yang malang. Ia kurang beruntung karena masuk di saat yang kurang tepat dan berakhir menjadi tempat pelampiasan Xanxus. Melihat bosnya yang sedang uring-uringan begitu, Levi tidak perlu berfikir dua kali dan langsung buru-buru mengambil langkah seribu.

Sekarang Xanxus benar-benar sendiri. Dan demi apa pun yang berkuasa di atas langit sana, Xanxus bersumpah ia akan membunuh orang yang muncul dan menganggu tidurnya.

Pimpinan Varia itu kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Namun sialnya, karena emosi yang sedang memuncak ia justru kehilangan minat untuk melanjutkan tidurnya.

_...Bagus, benar-benar pagi yang 'hebat'..._ batin Xanxus sarkastik.

Begitu rasa kantuk sudah enggan menghampirinya lagi, rasanya keinginan untuk membunuh seseorang justru meningkat.

Korban pertama yang terlintas di benak Xanxus adalah Levi. Sungguh, kalau sampai thunder guardiannya itu datang dan berani menunjukkan mukanya di hadapan Xanxus, maka pimpinan Varia itu akan dengan senang hati memberikan tiket gratis menuju ke alam baka dengan cuma-cuma.

...Tapi tunggu, kenapa harus Levi? Bukankah kalau dipikir kedatangan Lussuria, Bel dan Fran lebih menganggunya? Dan kalau dipikir... alasan mereka bertiga datang pagi-pagi ke kamarnya tadi... apa? ...Ah, Xanxus bahkan sudah melupakannya.

...Tunggu, tunggu. Sebelum menyalahkan Lussuria, Bel dan Fran bukankah seharusnya ia menyalahkan Squalo? Benar, second-in-commandnya itu yang terlebih dulu merusak harinya. Beralasan untuk melapor misi? Hah, bercanda. Mana ada orang idiot yang mau mendengarkan laporan misi pagi-pagi begini?

Xanxus memaksakan matanya untuk kembali terpejam berulang kali dan berusaha melupakan kejadian menyebalkan yang menimpanya pagi ini.

Di saat matanya terpejam, otaknya yang menolak untuk melupakan kekesalan atas gangguan dari bawahan-bawahannya justru membuat flashback spontan di saat kedatangan Lussuria, Bel dan Fran tadi.

_"Selamat ulang tahun Squaly~ Semoga tahun ini menjadi tahun yang baik untuk—" Lussuria yang baru masuk sembari membawa kue ulang tahun lengkap dengan lilin di tangannya itu mendadak celingukan dengan wajah bingung. "Loh? Loh? Mana Squaly? Kupikir tadi dia masuk kesini?"_

_"Shishishi kurasa bos sudah mengusirnya pergi." ujar Bel sembari nyengir dengan cerngiran chesirenya._

_"Barusan aku melihatnya keluar dari kamar bos sambil uring-uringan." timpal Fran dengan nada monotonnya yang khas._

Xanxus kembali membuka matanya. Buru-buru ia mencari kalender terdekat yang ada.

13 Maret. Benar, hari ini ulang tahun Squalo.

Oh, bagus sekali, bukannya memberikan hadiah untuk second-in-commandnya di hari ulang tahunnya, ia justru memperlakukannya dengan semena-mena. Catatan tambahan, ia bahkan menodongkan pistol, berkata kasar dan mengusirnya pergi. Selamat Xanxus, kau benar-benar bisa masuk nominasi orang brengsek yang paling tidak tahu diri.

Xanxus mendecak pelan setelah melihat angka 13 di kalender lekat-lekat.

Baiklah, baiklah, ia harus memperbaiki harinya. Sedari membuka mata tadi, segala sesuatu yang terjadi hari ini memang sudah terasa salah. Tapi setidaknya Xanxus tidak berniat membuat sepanjang hari ini menjadi hari yang buruk. Setidaknya jangan hari ini. Karena hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun rain guardianya. Hari ulang tahun orang yang masuk jajaran atas_—_bahkan orang yang paling penting baginya meski ia mencoba untuk mengeyahkan kenyataan itu, Superbi Squalo.

* * *

Hari berlalu dengan cepat untuk Squalo. Sangat cepat. Oh, begitu cepatnya hingga untuk menunggu lima menit saja membuatnya uring-uringan sendiri. Ya, ia bohong. Hari ini berlangsung dengan lama dan membosankan. Tidak ada misi baru untuknya, tidak ada lawan untuk bertarung, tidak ada apa pun. Bahkan latihan rutinitas yang biasanya selalu berhasil menenangkannya tidak begitu memberikan banyak perubahan.

Berada di HQ Varia membuat suasana hatinya buruk_—_jangan tanya alasannya, tanyalah pada Xanxus dan apa saja yang sudah dilakukannya.

Untuk menenangkan diri dan menghilangkan rasa kesal di hatinya, Squalo memutuskan untuk pergi jalan-jalan. Sayangnya harapan tidak bisa seindah kenyataan. Disinilah ia sekarang, menunggu kopi instant dari mesin penjual otomatis rusak yang menolak memberikan segelas kopi yang seharusnya menjadi haknya.

Oh tuhan, salah apakah ia hingga ia bisa begitu sial hari ini? Pertama Xanxus, sekarang bahkan mesin penjual kopi instant pun mencari perkara dengannya. Bagus, benar-benar bagus!

"VOOOOI! BRENGSEK! AKU KAN SUDAH MEMBAYAR! MANA KOPIKU, BRENGSEK?" protes Squalo tidak terima. Mulanya Squalo naik pitam, tapi lama-kelamaan kemarahan itu mereda. Sudahlah, tidak ada gunnaya ia protes pada benda mati itu.

Tidak ingin dipecundangi lebih lama lagi karena segelas kopi, Squalo pun memilih untuk minggat dari tempat itu dan pulang ke HQ Varia.

Sesampainya di HQ, Squalo yang tanpa tujuan menuruti kemana kakinya melangkah. Pikirannya kosong, sesekali hanya berisi umpatan juga sumpah serapah untuk mesin penjual kopi otomatis yang mempecundanginya.

Langkah Squalo terhenti begitu ia terhalangi oleh sebuah pintu di depannya. Squalo menengadahkan kepalanya dan melihat pintu. Sekejap kemudian alisnya berkerut dan wajahnya berubah masam.

_VOOOI! KENAPA AKU BERJALAN KESINI SIH? __Ini kan kamar kerja bos brengsek itu! __Mau apa aku kesini? Mau minta diusir lagi seperti tadi pagi? HAH! Aku tak sudi! _batin Squalo sembari setengah menggerutu.

Begitu katanya dalam hati, mantap. Tapi nyatanya? Ia bahkan tidak mengambil satu langkah pun untuk menjauh dari pintu itu.

Squalo terdiam di tempat sembari memperhatikan pintu itu. Alisnya bertaut-taut dan wajahnya gusar.

_...Sudahlah, kucoba saja mengecek bos brengsek itu. Siapa tahu moodnya sudah lebih baik dari tadi pagi_. batin Squalo sembari membuka pintu dan melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam.

Setelah menutup pintu dan melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam, Squalo tidak menemukan sosok bosnya itu dimana pun. Meja kerjanya rapih seperti tidak disentuh. Gelas di atas meja kosong, tidak ada setetes Tequila di dalamnya. Kesimpulan yang bisa diambil oleh Squalo, hari ini bosnya benar-benar menjadi pemalas nomor satu dan sama sekali tidak bekerja.

Second-in-command Varia itu menggelengkan kepalanya. _Dasar bos brengsek itu... dia benar-benar seenaknya._

Karena pemilik ruangan sedang tidak ada di tempat, tadinya Squalo berniat untuk angkat kaki. Namun begitu ia membalikkan badannya, pintu ruang kamar kerja Xanxus kembali terbuka. Ah, itu dia sang pemilik yang baru saja dibicarakan. Benar-benar panjang umur.

Xanxus terdiam di ujung pintu sembari memperhatikan Squalo sebentar. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, _kasuzame?_"

Bak seorang maling yang baru kepergok polisi, Squalo mulai terlihat panik.

"V-Voi! Aku cuma datang untuk mengecek keadaanmu saja. Aku pegi sekarang." ujar Squalo setengah pamitan. Ia pun buru-buru melangkahkan kakinya pergi menuju keluar. Namun seketika ia melintas melewati Xanxus, pimpinan Varia itu menarik tangannya lalu menghimpitnya di dinding.

"VOOOI! Apa-apaan kau brengsek?" protes Squalo kesal. Sialnya, ia justru mendapati cengiran lebar Xanxus sebagai balasan. Melihat bosnya itu malah nyengir lebar, Squalo makin naik pitam. "Voi! Apa maumu hah? Cepat minggir!"

Xanxus tidak bergeming dan tetap pada posisi mereka sekarang. Cengiran lebar yang membuat Squalo kesal itu masih awet terpasang di wajahnya. Dan jujur saja, semakin dilihat, Squalo semakin kesal. Ia pun semakin berontak menjadi-jadi. "VOOOI! MINGGIR, BRENGSEK! BUKANKAH KAU TIDAK SUKA MELIHATKU? Tadi pagi kau bilang begitu kan? Sekarang LEPASKAN!"

Xanxus tidak menggubris segala aksi protes dari Squalo. Ia sudah teralu mengenal wakilnya itu. Pada saat Squalo menolak secara berlebihan, itu artinya ia tidak sungguh-sungguh dengan perkataannya.

"VOOOI! LEPASKAN! LEPASKAN AKU BRENGSEK!"

Xanxus masih tidak bergeming.

"VOOOOOOIII! KUBILANG LEPASKAN A_—_!"

Intrupsi dadakan yang tidak diprediksi oleh Squalo. Tanpa permisi, bosnya itu asal main menciumnya begitu saja. Sebagai tambahan, Xanxus langsung menyelusupkan lidahnya masuk selang beberapa detik setelah kontak pertama mereka.

"Nggh... Mmmph!"

Masih berani berpura-pura protes? Benar-benar nakal. Baiklah Xanxus, kau boleh beraksi sekarang.

Xanxus menahan tangan Squalo yang sibuk memberontak sedari tadi dengan sebelah tangan sementara tangannya yang lain menahan wajah rain guardiannya itu. Lidahnya Xanxus masih menjelajahi deretan gigi Squalo hingga akhirnya lidah dan lidah saling bertemu.

"Nggh... Xa_—_! Mmph!"

Bukan Xanxus namanya kalau ia tidak bisa memberikan kenikmatan yang tidak bisa ditolak. Tinggal tunggu waktu saja sampai akhirnya Squalo benar-benar pasrah dan takluk pada kenimatan yang diberikan oleh bosnya.

Mereka masih berciuman, keduanya sama-sama berusaha mendominasi. Squalo yang sebelumnya bermain pasif pun lama-kelamaan bermetamorfosis hingga perebutan dominasi diantara mereka berdua makin menjadi-jadi. Akal sehat keduanya sepertinya sudah pergi pamitan dan digantikan oleh insting dan nafsu.

Perebutan dominasi itu belum selesai, belum ada penyelesaian, namun Squalo sudah menarik diri.

Menyerah? Tidak.

"Haaah... Nngh... Xanxus, tunggu dulu."

Xanxus menunggu, namun bukan berarti dia diam. Sembari menunggu kelanjutan dari perkataan Squalo yang terhenti, ia menjilat bibir bawah second-in-commandnya itu_—_bersiap untuk serangan _selanjutnya._

"Nnngh, Xa-Xanxus... Kubilang tunggu."

"...Apa?"

"Kenapa kau...? Ma-Maksudku... ...VOOOI! Tadi pagi bahkan kau tidak sudi melihatku... Kenapa sekarang...?"

Xanxus memandangi Squalo sebentar sebelum ia mendengus geli.

"Kau lupa sekarang hari apa, _kasuzame_?"

"...Hah? ...Hari... Minggu kan? Aku tidak lupa."

Xanxus mengangkat alisnya sebelah seketika ia mendapat jawaban polos dari rain guardiannya. Jadi... bukan hanya ia yang melupakan hari ulang tahun Squalo? Bahkan yang berulang tahun pun melupakan hari ulang tahunnya sendiri? Benarkah?

Squalo masih memasang wajah bingung sehabis ditanya 'sekarang-hari-apa'. Itu sudah lebih untuk menjadi bukti bahwa Xanxus bukan satu-satunya orang di HQ Varia yang melupakan hari ulang tahun sang rain guardian Varia itu.

Xanxus mendengus geli sekali lagi dan langsung direspon dengan aksi protes dari Squalo.

"VOOOI! Memangnya kenapa dengan hari ini? Apa yang salah dengan hari ini?"

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan hari ini."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu apa?"

"Lalu... Kenapa kau...?"

"...'Kenapa kau' apa?"

"...VOOOI! JANGAN PURA-PURA BODOH DI SAAT SEPERTI INI, BRENGSEK! Kau tahu kan maksudku apa!"

Xanxus tidak lagi menjawab dan hanya nyengir. Misteri, tadi pagi rasanya ia sungguh muak melihat wajah Squalo. Sekarang? Dalam jarak sedekat ini saja yang ia rasakan sungguh berkebalikan.

"VOOOI! Jawab pertanyaanku, brengsek!" tuntut Squalo makin tidak sabar.

Alih-alih menjawab, Xanxus justru balik bertanya. Namun kali ini dengan pertanyaan yang berbeda dengan pertanyaannya sebelumnya.

"Tanggal berapa sekarang?"

"Hah?"

"Aku tanya, tanggal berapa sekarang?"

"...Ng, aku berangkat mengemban misi 2 hari yang lalu tanggal 11 Maret... Berarti sekarang... 13 Mar_—"_

Aha, Squalo baru saja tersadar kalau hari ini ulang tahunnya. Kenapa ia bisa sampai melupakan hari ulang tahunnya sendiri? ...Ah, banyak kejadian yang terjadi hari ini. Dengan kepala yang penuh dengan segala caci maki dan umpatan untuk Xanxus, tak heran ia jadi melupakan hari ulang tahunnya sendiri.

Sekarang Squalo sudah ingat kalau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya bukan? Dan hal itu sudah cukup untuk menjawab alasan dari perlakuan Xanxus yang terbilang amat jarang ini.

Xanxus dan Squalo memang tidak pandai menggungkapkan perasaan mereka dengan kata-kata, karena itu mereka lebih senang menggunakan tindakan. Anak angkat dari Vongola ke sembilan itu merengkuh wajah Squalo lalu menciumnya lembut_—_setidaknya lebih lembut ketimbang biasanya.

_"Buon compleanno, stronzo."_

Dan itulah arti dari ciuman Xanxus barusan.

Squalo tersenyum begitu Xanxus menarik diri. Sebagai balasan, ia memberikan ciuman kecil untuk Xanxus lalu berbisik di telinga bosnya itu, "Questo è il miglior regalo che ho per il mio compleanno, grazie.*"

* * *

* This is the best present I got for my birthday, thank you.

* * *

Ga puas? Ga puas?

Mau lanjut ke rated M? Ayo lanjut! HAHAHAHAHA! (Terakhir saya ngecek FFn dan ngecek poll, banyak yang request rated M sih, jadi mumpung sempet... saya kabulkan! Mugyahahahaha!) Yang mau berhenti disini juga gapapa... Tapi jangan lupa reviewnya ya~ :D Arigatou~ ^^


	2. rated M: What I got for my birthday?

Hadiah ulang tahun babak kedua! BUON COMPLEANNO MAMA SQUALOOO! Yeiy! XDD

Kuhadiahkan lemon ini untukmu, Mama Squalo! Ahahahaha, lihat, betapa setianya saya sama mama... tiap tahun pas ultah selalu saya buatin hadiah fic... Ya kan? Ya kaan? Makanya, jangan pelit-pelit ngasih hint XS dong... Nanti saya pasti rajin bikin fic XS, ufufufu... XDD *dijotos mama Squalo gara-gara berisik* ...Ouch, sakit Ma! ...ah, tapi bodo amat dijotos mama, saya kan anak papa, bukan anak mama XP *gaje mode on*

Hahahaha! Maaf ya, penyakit gaje saya kumat malem-malem... XDD

Btw, btw, sekarang saya sudah legal bikin rated M, saya sudah punya KTP, sudah 17 tahun! Hahahahaha (sebenernya cuma melarikan diri dari kenyataan kalo udah mau sumatif... ...Ok, off topic. Hahahaha)

Ok, lanjut.

**Fic ini juga dalam rangka misi bersama Arisu-san meramaikan fandom KHR dengan XS.**

Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Amano Akira, Xanxus and Squalo belongs to each other and this fic belongs to me~

Warning: OOC, Typo, gaje, abal, aneh, dll... FOREPLAY! LEMON! Don't like it? Good for you, you're still normal. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (stress out)

Special Thanks: For my beloved seme, Saga Masamune. (Kalo bukan karena kebejatan tingkat tinggi sama kemesuman tingkat tinggi dari dia, saya pasti berhenti di rated T karena keabisan ide. *Iya, saya tau kalau saya amatiran. harus ada yang menstimuli dulu baru bisa nulis lemon, hahaha*)

PS: I'm not pervert… Blame my seme for giving me such an inspiration to write this… :D

Happy reading~

* * *

"Nnngh... Mmmh... Xa-Xanxus..."

Suara desahan Squalo terdengar semakin menjadi-jadi memenuhi keheningan di ruang kerja Xanxus. Sungguh malam yang sepi, nyaris tidak ada suara lain yang terdengar di telinga mereka_—_atau mungkin karena keduanya terlalu menikmati 'permainan' mereka.

Xanxus menarik tubuh Squalo dan merebahkannya di atas meja kerjanya. Tumpukan kertas yang ada diatas sana langsung saja tergusur dalam hitungan detik hingga jatuh berserakan di lantai. Xanxus tidak peduli, apalagi Squalo. Persetanlah dengan kertas-kertas itu. Apalah nilai tumpukan kertas apabila dibandingankan dengan _apa_ yang sedang mereka _lakukan_ sekarang?

Pimpinan Varia itu menindihkan tubuhnya dan ke atas tubuh Squalo untuk menghapuskan jarak diantara mereka berdua. Tanpa tunggu lama lagi, Xanxus pun melumat bibir Squalo dan segera mendominasi 'babak baru' dari permainan mereka itu.

"Nnngh..."

Squalo bersikap sangat kooperatif malam ini. Ia membiarkan lidah Xanxus masuk menjelajahi mulutnya. Sesekali mengadu lidah tapi tanpa berusaha merebut dominasi dari bosnya. Sementara lidah dan lidah saling bertukar salam, tangan Xanxus perlahan turun dan membuka satu-persatu kancing kemeja Squalo yang membungkus lekuk indah tubuh sang second emperor sword itu.

Boleh saja membuka kancing pakaian, tapi jangan kehilangan konsentrasi hingga mengendurkan dominasi.

Kira-kira itulah pesan yang disampaikan oleh Squalo lewat tindakannya_—_tangannya merengkuh tengkuk Xanxus dan memaksa pimpinan Varia itu untuk memberikan dominasi yang lebih dan _lebih_ dari sebelumnya. Ah, bahkan Squalo tidak rela konsentrasi Xanxus terbagi saat memanjakannya. Benar-benar posesif.

"Mmmh, Xa-Xanxus..."

Kali ini Squalo mulai mengambil aksi. Ia menyelusupkan lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulut Xanxus, memberikan tantangan secara terang-terangan kepada bosnya untuk saling mengadu dominasi.

Xanxus mendengus geli. Jarang-jarang rain guardiannya menantang duluan. Baiklah, siapa takut? Tantangan diterima dengan senang hati.

Pimpinan Varia itu menghentikan aktivitasnya yang belum selesai dan memindahkan tangannya untuk merengkuh wajah Squalo_—_memastikan dengan begitu second-in-commandnya itu tidak akan kabur di tengah jalan sebelum ia puas.

Mulanya mereka saling mengadu lidah, berusaha merebut dominasi satu sama lain_—_namun tentu saja sudah jelas siapa yang menjadi pemenang dalam perebutan dominasi itu. Masih cepat 100 tahun bagi Squalo untuk dapat memenangkan dominasi atas Xanxus.

Sementara lidah masih saling mengadu dan menyelusup lebih dalam, sesekali Xanxus mengigit bibir bawah Squalo yang direspon dengan desahan pelan oleh sang pemilik bibir. Tidak puas hanya mendapatkan desahan pelan, Xanxus pun kembali melumat bibir Squalo.

"Nnngh! Mmmmh... Xa_—_Mmmh!"

Mendengar suara desahan Squalo yang menjadi-jadi membuat akal sehat Xanxus seakan minggat dan tidak mau kembali lagi.

Selamat tinggal akal sehat, pergilah dan jangan kembali lagi. ...Setidaknya jangan kembali sebelum 'permainan' mereka selesai.

Sembari masih menikmati bibir Squalo, Xanxus kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda, melepaskan beberapa kancing yang masih menutupi tubuh Squalo yang indah. Setelah semua kancing terlepas dan mengekspos keindahan tubuh sang rain guardian Varia itu, Xanxus menarik diri untuk memandangi pemandangan yang sungguh mengoda di hadapannya.

Lekukan tubuh yang indah serta kulit putih yang sempurna. Ah, sungguh godaan yang sulit untuk ditolak. Dan Xanxus juga tidak cukup bodoh untuk menolak dan menyia-nyiakan apa yang ada.

Tanpa tunggu lama, Xanxus mulai menyerang jenjang leher Squalo. Mulanya hanya ia jilat_—_yang direspon dengan lenguhan kecil dari Squalo, lalu ia kecup sedikit_—_dan respon Squalo perlahan berubah menjadi desahan yang tertahan, hingga akhirnya kecupan itu berubah menjadi hisapan_—_desahan Squalo pun semakin menjadi-jadi, dan terakhir, hisapan itu berubah menjadi gigitan kecil yang meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di atas kulit putih Squalo.

"Aaah...Uhn, Xa-Xanxus..."

Sementara ia masih sibuk meninggalkan tanda kepemilikan di leher Squalo_, _tangannya mulai meraba tonjolan di dada Squalo.

Seketika kontak pertama itu terjadi, Squalo mendesah_—nyaris _mengerang.

"Nnngh! Xa-Xanxus!"

Mendapati respon positif dari sang uke, dominasi yang diberikan oleh Xanxus pun semakin menjadi-jadi. Jari-jari Xanxus bermain di atas tonjolan di dada Squalo yang perlahan mulai mengeras. Sesekali ia memilinnya, memutarnya dengan arah yang berkebalikan setiap selang beberapa waktu.

"Xa-Xanxus!"

Masih dengan dominasi yang sama, perlahan Xanxus menjilat turun dari leher Squalo. Perlahan melewati _sternum_, hingga akhirnya sampai ke pemberhentian pertama_. _Tanpa berniat untuk membuang waktu, langsung saja pimpinan Varia itu melumat tonjolan di dada Squalo utuh. Lidahnya bergerak liar, menjilat berulang kali layaknya anak kecil yang kecanduan permen.

"Aaah! Nnggh! Nnngh... Xa-Aah..."

Belum puas, Xanxus menambah dominasinya. Sesekali ia menggigit puting Squalo hingga sang uke menjerit penuh kenikmatan.

"Aaagh! Aaah! Ahn... Nnng... Nng... Xa-Xan... Aah..."

Tadinya Xanxus masih mau bermain lebih lama. Kalau saja ia tidak menyadari _sesuatu_ yang janggal dari Squalo, pastilah ia akan menolak untuk berhenti sekarang.

"Ng?"

Xanxus menarik diri begitu kakinya tanpa sengaja menekan bagian bawah perut Squalo. Rasanya... barusan...

Pimpinan Varia itu mengamati seberapa ketatnya celana Squalo sekarang. Ia mendengus geli, nyaris terkekeh melihatnya. Ah, tentu saja. Segala bentuk dominasi yang dilakukannya barusan pastilah cukup untuk membuat Squalo cukup terangsang. Justru Xanxus akan mempertanyakan apa yang terjadi pada Squalo kalau seandainya tidak terjadi apa-apa pada rain guardiannya itu.

"V-Voi, ja-jangan tertawa, breng...sek..." ujar Squalo terbata-bata karena kehabisan nafas.

"Kau suruh aku jangan tertawa melihatmu memakai celana kesempitan begitu?" sindir Xanxus sembari nyengir lebar.

"Kau pikir itu salah siapa, hah?"

Xanxus hanya tertawa kecil setengah mencibir melihat Squalo. Ya sudahlah, salah siapa pun itu bukan masalah. Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk memikirkan hal itu kan?

Dengen sebelah tangan, Xanxus menyentuh kejantanan Squalo yang sudah mengeras dari balik celana. Second-in-command Varia itu menggigit bibir untuk menahan sensasi yang barusan ia rasakan.

Xanxus kembali mendengus dan justru menggerakan tangannya ke atas dan ke bawah dengan ritme teratur.

"Kenapa, stronzo? Kau mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan celanamu?" tanya Xanxus setengah menggoda.

Kalau saja Xanxus tidak sepandai itu dalam membuatnya mabuk akan kenikmatan, pastilah Squalo masih bisa membalas perkataan Xanxus barusan. Sayangnya, kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh Xanxus tidak memberikan kesempatan bagi Squalo untuk berfikir.

"Nnngh... Nnngh! Xa-Xanxus!"

Squalo mengigit bibirnya lebih keras, tangannya bergerak-gerak untuk mencari sesuatu untuk berpengangan_—_hingga akhirnya tangannya meremas salah satu kertas yang masih tersisa di atas meja kerja Xanxus.

Perlahan Xanxus pun membuka resleting celana Squalo lalu menanggalkannya.

Untuk sesaat, Squalo merasa lega karena ia pikir Xanxus akan langsung bergerak cepat. Namun sayang sekali, ia salah besar. Xanxus justru menikmati melihat wajah Squalo yang tidak berdaya. Karena itulah sekarang ia malah menunggu Squalo yang memohon kepadanya, sekalian mengulur waktu agar ia bisa sedikit lebih lama menjahili rain guardiannya itu.

Xanxus hanya menyentuh kejatanan Squalo tanpa melakukan apa pun. Hanya sentuhan kecil, namun efektif membuat Squalo semakin terangsang.

"Aaah! Aaahn... Nnngh! Xa-Xanxus!" tangan Squalo yang semula meremas kertas yang sekarang bentuknya sudah abstrak bergerak ke arah wajah Xanxus. Ia merengkuh wajah Xanxus dengan wajah nyaris seperti memohon. "Xa-Xanxus..."

"Apa hm?" tanya Xanxus sok polos.

"V-Voi, Ja-Jangan mengulur waktu, brengsek!"

"Siapa yang mengulur waktu? Aku sama sekali tidak mengulur waktu."

"VOOI! B-Brengsek!"

"Kau mau aku melakukan apa, eh, _kasuzame_?" tanya Xanxus sembari menggerakan tangannya di kejantanan Squalo dengan ritme yang lebih cepat daripada sebelumnya. "Katakan dan kau akan mendapatkan apa yang kau mau."

"Nnngh! Aaah! Hnn... Xa-Xa-Aaah! Brengsek!" umpat Squalo di tengah desahannya yang semakin lama semakin berubah menjadi erangan. "Kau tahu apa yang kuinginkan, brengsek!"

"Ini yang kau inginkan?" tanya Xanxus nyengir sembari memainkan ujung kejantanan dengan ibu jarinya.

"Aaahn! Uhn... Nggh, Xa-Xanxus... Ku-Kumohon... Aaahn."

"Hmph, benar-benar tidak sabaran."

Akhirnya dengan sebelah tangan Xanxus melakukan tugasnya dengan benar. Gerakan tangan Xanxus mulai membentuk ritme perlahan. Ke atas dan ke bawah. Mulanya pelan, lalu semakin lama semakin cepat dan cepat. Hingga akhirnya tubuh Squalo mengejang hebat dan memuntahkan seluruh cairannya di tangan Xanxus.

"Aaah! Aaahn... Uhn... Haaah... Haah... Xa-Xanxus..."

Xanxus tersenyum sinis lalu menjilati sisa cairan Squalo di tangannya. Sembari itu, ia memandangi tubuh Squalo yang sungguh semakin menggodanya. Squalo yang baru saja berejakulasi sekarang sedang berusaha kembali mengatur nafasnya. Wajahnya kemerahan karena nafasnya yang memburu, dadanya naik turun dengan ritme yang konstan.

Sadar Xanxus sedang memandanginya, Squalo meraih wajah bosnya itu dengan sebelah tangan lalu menciumnya. Perebutan dominasi pun kembali terjadi, namun tidak berlangsung lama karena Xanxus langsung menarik diri.

Sudah cukup, Xanxus sudah bosan dengan segala foreplay yang sedari tadi ia lakukan.

Xanxus melebarkan kaki Squalo sesaat sebelum ia menanggalkan celananya. Tanpa peringatan, Xanxus masuk menembus lubang Squalo.

Squalo yang belum dipersiapkan nyaris menjerit begitu ia merasakan kejatanan Xanxus mengoyak tubuhnya di bawah sana. Untungnya Xanxus dengan cepat melumat bibir Squalo dan meredam jeritan itu. Setelah merasa kira-kira Squalo sanggup, perlahan Xanxus mulai bergerak.

"Nnngh! Mmmh! Aahn..."

Xanxus mulai memaju-mundurkan tubuhnya, membuat kejantananya berulang kali keluar-masuk ke dalam tubuh Squalo.

"Aaahn! Aaah! Uhn... Nnngh!"

Xanxus mempercepat ritmenya. Semakin cepat dan cepat, seirama dengan desahan Squalo yang sekarang berubah menjadi erangan eksotis yang memenuhi seluruh ruangan.

"Aaaaah! Aaahn... Xa-Xanxus! Aaah!"

Satu hentakan dari Xanxus tidak sengaja mengenai titik kenikmatan Squalo di dalam sana. Nafas Squalo tertahan, tubuhnya nyaris mengejang. Sadar kalau barusan ia berhasil mengenai _sweet spot_ dari ukenya, Xanxus pun mengulangi lagi gerakannya. Lagi dan lagi hingga Squalo tidak lagi bisa menghitung berapa kali Xanxus mengenai titik kenikmatannya itu.

"Aaah... Aaahn! Aaaah! AAAH! Xa-Xanxus! Aaahn!"

Rektum Squalo semakin lama terasa semakin menghimpit kejantanan Xanxus. Pimpinan Varia itu tentu tahu kalau itu artinya sebentar lagi second-in-commandnya akan segera mencapai klimaks.

Koreksi, bukan hanya Squalo, Xanxus pun rasanya sudah di ambang batas dan akan segera mencapai klimaksnya.

Sebisa mungkin Xanxus memaju-mundurkan tubuhnya. Ia sudah tidak berusaha untuk mengincar titik kenikmatan di tubuh Squalo lagi. Kalau memang kena ya syukur, tapi tidak kena pun tidak apa-apa.

"Aaah... Nnngh... Uhn... Xan-Aaah!"

Squalo rasanya sudah nyaris sampai di langit ke tujuh. Otaknya sudah tidak bisa berfikir apa pun lagi. Sesekali mulutnya terbuka mengeluarkan desahan tertahan yang berakhir mengalirkan saliva dari ujung bibirnya.

Hal yang sama juga terjadi pada Xanxus. Sebentar lagi, Benar-benar _sebentar_ lagi rasanya ia mencapai klimaks. Akhirnya dengan satu hentakan terakhir, Xanxus dan Squalo mencapai klimaks bersamaan. Xanxus di dalam tubuh Squalo sementara Squalo membasahi perutnya.

"Xa-Aaahn! Xa-Xanxus!"

"Nngh! S-Squalo..."

Xanxus dan Squalo sama-sama kehabisan nafas. Untuk beberapa saat mereka terdiam dan menikmati keheningan malam. Setelah beberapa lama mereka berdiam diri sembari mengatur nafas, Xanxus menggerakan tubuhnya sedikit lalu mengecup kening Squalo.

"Kau bisa bangun?"

"Haaah... Haah... Nngh?"

Ah, sudahlah, Squalo masih terlalu lelah akibat permainan liar mereka barusan. Tak usah menunggu jawaban, Xanxus langsung saja menyapu tubuh Squalo dan mengangkatnya layaknya tuan putri.

"V-V-Vooooi! Apa-apaan kau? Lepaskan aku, brengsek!"

"Jangan protes atau kujatuhkan."

Sebelum Squalo sempat melancarkan aksi protes babak kedua atau bahkan memberontak, Xanxus sudah menjatuhkan tubuh Squalo ke atas sofa yang tak jauh dari meja kerjanya. "Kau butuh istirahat, tidurlah _kasuzame_."

Tidak perlu disuruh dua kali, Squalo pun perlahan memejamkan matanya. Jujur saja, tubuhnya benar-benar lelah. Setelah pulang mengemban misi, ia mendapatkan 'hadiah' tak terduga dari Xanxus. Bagaimana tubuhnya tidak kelelahan? Tidak heran sekarang ia langsung terlelap.

Xanxus melirikkan matanya ke arah Squalo dan mendapati rain guardiannya itu sudah pergi terlebih dulu menjelajahi alam mimpi. Ia tersenyum kecil lalu berbisik pelan di telinga Squalo.

"Buon compleanno, _kasuzame_."

* * *

Pagi hari.

Sayup-sayup Squalo membuka matanya begitu sinar matahari menerobos masuk lewat celah jendela. Ia mengedip-ngedipkan matanya beberapa kali lalu melihat sekeliling. Ah, rupanya semalam ia benar-benar tertidur di sofa_—_namun ia tidak menyangka Xanxus juga tidur bersamanya. Sang pimpinan Varia masih terlelap dalam mimpinya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat tenang ketika ia sedang tertidur.

Squalo tersenyum kecil lalu mengecup kening Xanxus sebelum akhirnya ia beranjak bangun.

"Voi, dimana bos itu melempar pakaianku sema_—_"

Belum sempat ia melanjutkan kata-katanya, mendadak rasa sakit yang teramat sangat terasa menyerang syarafnya. Tentu saja, rasa sakit itu berasal dari punggungnya. Tidak heran, dengan permainan mereka yang liar semalam, bisa diperkirakan 3 hari Squalo tidak akan bisa berjalan dengan benar.

"B-Brengsek... Bos brengsek itu lupa mempersiapkanku dulu semalam..." rintih Squalo setiap kali ia melangkahkan kakinya.

Setelah menemukan pakaiannya yang tergeletak tak jauh dari meja kerja Xanxus, ia segera mengenakannya dan berjalan ke luar ruang kerja Xanxus. Ia tidak mau kalau sampai Bel atau Lussuria mempergokinya di ruang kerja Xanxus_—_apalagi kalau mereka sampai tahu _apa_ yang ia _lakukan_ dengan bosnya itu semalam.

Namun sialnya, di saat ia melangkah keluar dari ruang kerja Xanxus, ia justru berpapasan dengan Bel. Spontan wajah Squalo berubah masam begitu melihat cengiran Bel yang mengimitasi cengiran kucing chesire dengan sempurna.

"Ushishishi, apa yang Squaly lakukan di kamar kerja bos pagi-pagi begini?" tanya Bel tanpa menghilangkan cengiran di wajahnya.

"Voi, itu bukan urusanmu!" seru Squalo menyalak galak.

Squalo pun berniat untuk pergi secepat kilat dari tempat itu, namun terkutuklah Xanxus yang membuatnya harus berjalan tertatih-tatih!

"Shishishi, semalam dapat hadiah apa dari bos?" tanya Bel setengah menggoda.

"Tidak dapat hadiah!" jawab Squalo cepat. Wajahnya mulai gusar karena pertanyaan dari Bel yang seakan berniat mengintrogasinya.

"Yakin tidak dapat apa-apa, eh? Shishishi."

"TIDAK DAPAT!"

Cengiran Bel semakin lebar sementara wajah Squalo semakin tertekuk masam.

"VOOOOI! Sudah kubilang aku tidak dapat hadiah ya aku tidak dapat hadiah, brengsek! Hentikan cengiranmu itu! Aku benci melihatnya!" seru Squalo mulai mengumpat-umpat hebat.

Selagi Squalo masih sibuk mengumpat hingga mengeluarkan sumpah serapah pada sang pangeran bertiara itu, perlahan pintu kamar kerja Xanxus terbuka dan sosok pimpinan Varia itu terlihat dari balik pintu.

"Gawat, bos terbangun karena suara Squaly. Aku tidak mau ikut-ikutan." ujar Bel sembari masih nyengir. Namun tentu saja ia masih ingat apa yang terjadi padanya kemarin saat ia menganggu tidur bosnya dan ia tidak cukup bodoh sampai mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Hindarilah masalah, betul?

Sedetik setelahnya, Bel sudah sukses mengambil langkah seribu.

"VOOOOI! JANGAN KABUR KAU BRENGSEK!"

Awalnya Squalo berniat untuk mengejar sosok Bel, namun apa mau dikata... jangankan berlari untuk mengejar Bel yang kelincahannya melebihi cheetah, untuk berjalan beberapa langkah saja ia sudah kepayahan. Akhirnya setelah mencoba beberapa langkah, Squalo pun menyerah dan mengurungkan niatnya.

"Sial, awas dia nanti." ancam Squalo berbahaya. Kemudian ia pun menoleh ke arah Xanxus dan memicing matanya tajam. "VOOOI! Ini semua karenamu, brengsek! Kalau saja semalam kau 'mempersiapkanku' dulu, setidaknya tidak akan sesakit ini!"

Xanxus diam mengamati aksi protes dari rain guardiannya, namun ia tidak memberikan repson sama sekali.

"VOOOOI! KAU DENGAR AKU TIDAK?"

"...Jangan berisik pagi-pagi begini, _stronzo_."

Dan dengan satu pukulan di bokong, Xanxus dengan sukses membuat Squalo menahan nafas dan menyegel suaranya. Setelah itu, tanpa ada setitik pun rasa bersalah di wajahnya, Xanxus melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan rain guardiannya yang membatu sembari meringis tanpa suara.

Setelah mendapatkan hadiah yang benar-benar 'indah' semalam, tak disangka Squalo mendapatkan hadiah tambahan berupa satu pukulan di bokong dari Xanxus yang membuatnya tidak bisa berjalan seharian penuh.

Kesimpulannya, hadiah Xanxus tahun ini merupakan hadiah _terbaik_ sekaligus hadiah _terburuk_ yang pernah didapatkan oleh seorang Superbi Squalo.

* * *

Ahahahaha... Iya saya tahu ini gaje... saya bikinnya udah ngantuk, lagi stress... jadi maklum aja... ahahahahaha ahahahaha... Review, kritik, saran atau pun flame saya terima... XD

Ehem, Once again... HAPPY BIRTHDAY FOR SQUALOOOO! Wish all the best for you!

XS HOT! (Ahahaha, pas lagi bikin fic ini, saya mampir ke kamar ade saya yang lagi maen X SHOT dan lagi-lagi dengan nistanya saya langsung teriak 'XS HOT!' untuk kesekian kalinya, respon ade saya cuma geleng-geleng kepala. Kayaknya dia udah pasrah punya kakak fujo? :D )

VIVA XS! YEAAAH! (Makin lama makin gaje, hahahahaha... Ya sudahlah, udahan.)

Thank you for reading! :D


End file.
